


My Vampire Bodyguard

by Larry_love22, Night_shark_out



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism?, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Attempted Murder, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Harry, Bodyguard! Harry, Bottom Louis, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Louis, King Harry, M/M, Magic, Model Louis, Mpreg, Possessive Harry, Powerful Harry, Protective Harry, Rich Harry, Sad Louis, Top Harry, Underage Louis, Vampire Harry, and Harry is that sexy&hot&dark&dangerous guy :)))), and also watch him swimming naked at night...but idk....., but he's a boy in the same time, crossdresser louis, harry has wings, he's basically a girl, maybe? idk louis may or may not watch Harry taking a shower (more than once), of course before he meets harry:))))), oh btw, strange I know..., well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_love22/pseuds/Larry_love22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_shark_out/pseuds/Night_shark_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the fic is about Louis who is a very famous and rich model (one of the best out there). He has some crazy stalkers who try to kidnap him. Eventually one of them broke down in his house and almost rape him but someone (more like something because it has wings) saves him. And Lou may or may not have kissed 'it' and fell in love with its gorgeous red eyes.</p>
<p>So he discussed it with his manager and they decided that he needs a new bodyguard so they made a competition, the winner'll get 1 million dollars+a contract for at last 5 years as Louis's bodyguard.</p>
<p>What Louis didn't expect is to see there the most gorgeous and dark man he ever saw and of course It wasn't a surprise when Harry Styles won the competition because he won each and every single one of the trials, but the man refusing the 1 million reward (he also refused to be paid) saying he only got through this because he wants to protect Louis because he knows he's the only one who can keep Louis safe.<br/>So just like that Louis found himself giving to his gorgeous bodyguard his heart instead of the million dollar check...<br/>But he was also in love with the creature that saved him...<br/>What a complicated situation…Or is it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So here is (finally) the prologue :))))) I hope you enjoy it, I'll post the first chapter in a few! 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you!!!!!

 

Basically the fic is about Louis who is a very famous model, one of the best out there and of course one of the richest too. He has some crazy stalkers who try to kidnap him, send him letters (some threatening letters too), trying to force themselves on him, and of course Louis does not like it, he loves his fans. But eventually when one very crazy man broke down in his house in the middle of night despite all Louis's bodyguards and security cameras and almost rapes him,but someone (more like something because it has wings) saves him. And Lou may or may not have kissed 'it' and fell in love with its gorgeous red eyes.

 

 

It becomes too much for the poor boy. He finds out that the crazy man planned it with his bodyguards so he decided that he needs someone else to be his bodyguard. Someone strong and well prepared who is able to protect him and look after him. Someone who will actually move in the house with him and goes with him wherever he goes.

 

So he discussed it with his manager (who is his dad) and they decided they are going to make a competition, the winner will get 1 million dollars + a contract for at last 5 years as Louis's bodyguard.

 

What Louis didn't expect is to see there the most gorgeous and dark man he ever saw who of course won all the trials like it was nothing and Louis would lie if he says he didn't feel butterflies in his stomach every time the muscular man would carry him out (the winner of each trial is the one who gets at Louis and succeeds on getting him out of the place) 

 

It wasn't a surprise when Harry Styles won the competition because he won each and every single one of the trials, but what Louis didn't expect was the man refusing the 1 million reward saying he only got through this because he wants to protect Louis because he knows he's the only one who can keep Louis safe, and he accepts the job but he refused to be paid for it.

 

So just like that Louis found himself giving to his gorgeous bodyguard his heart instead of the million dollar check...

 

  But he was also in love with the creature that saved him....

 

            What a complicated situation...

 

                     Or is it...?

 

Oh did I mention that Harry is a vampire?

 

                 That Louis is his mate?

 

                             And that Harry's filthy rich?

 

                                       Or that he's the Vampire's King?     

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

 

 

 

It was just another fashion show for Louis.  _Just like the last time_ , or the last hundred times. Only that he’s having a break down in the dressing room, 5 minutes before the show. It’s something usual for him. Break down. Put yourself together. Walk out there and shine brighter than a star. Smile like you’re the happiest person alive even though you are dying inside, but that’s your job. That’s what you have to do.

 

    The show went on and everything went perfectly well. Louis did his best as always, making everyone proud of him, because that’s what he has to do. Make everyone proud, happy; everyone but himself and it’s not like he isn’t happy with what he does, because he is, but sometimes he wonders what it would be like to be normal. To have a normal childhood, to go to school, and high school, to make friends, to have your first crush, to fall in love and have your first kiss…But of course he would never know.

 

   He wonders what it would be like to actually have a life. Your own life. A life that you can control…Or what would it be like to have friends. To have someone who isn’t interested in your money or fame … But of course Louis can’t even have it.

 

It’s quite sad really, having to live a life that isn’t yours when all you wish is to just be for one moment normal. But it’s not like he can actually say something when everyone is congratulating him for achieving his dreams, especially his parents. They are so proud of him and he can’t let them down.  _So he just stays there and put on the usual façade._

 

And really he’s ok with it. He’s perfectly fine with all of it because he loves to make them happy, even if it means he’ll be unhappy. And of course if his parents want him to be the world’s most famous model because  _‘It your dream baby, that’s what you want and you finally did it! You’re a model now!’_  and he’s perfectly ok with it, because it’s his dream, except it’s not.

 

Never was and never will be.

 

He doesn’t even know exactly what his dream is, but he’s sure that being  _‘one of the richest people in the world’_  isn’t a part of it.

 

And for now he has to live it. He doesn’t have another option anyway.

 

 But it’s perfectly fine.

 

"Stand your ground... Because at the end of the day, you’re still yourself, and you're the only person you have".

 

** Louis’ P.O.V. **

 

 

After the show I went back to the hotel feeling worst than I ever felt in a very long time, feeling empty. Literally empty. And alone and sad and broken, and just…empty…

 

 

It’s quite funny really because for the most of people _‘my’_  life is like a dream life, _‘the perfect life’_ , when really it’s nothing but a nightmare, my own personal nightmare.

 

 

But it doesn’t matter, because they are happy so it’s fine. Perfect even.  _Except it’s not. Far from it._

 

I live for what others don't and some how I've become what everyone has made me out to be.

 

I fall asleep every night wishing, hoping that tomorrow will be different, that tomorrow I won’t feel as empty as today, that tomorrow the ache in my chest will disappear, that tomorrow I won’t be alone, that tomorrow I would be myself and not the ‘Louis Tomlinson’ everyone knew, the happy and perfect Louis…  

 

 

Maybe one day… maybe one day someone will love me for who I actually am…maybe not….who knows? Life is full of surprises…maybe that’s my destiny, to live alone…

 

 _‘Maybe tomorrow it’s going to be different…’_   It was my last thought before falling asleep.

 

 

 

After a few hours I woke up hearing somebody talking. I slowly opened my eyes to see who was there and when I did, I saw 4 men in my hotel room, 3 of them were my bodyguards and one of them seemed familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on.

 

I tried to hear what they say. My heart stopped when I heard what they were talking about – how to get him out of the hotel without being seen by the cameras and how they cannot wait to have him– of course I assumed that by him they meant me, so I panicked.

 

‘Oh my God what should I do?!’   I kept thinking about how could I escape when the voices got louder and louder, then suddenly I feel the cover being thrown off of me let out a squeal.

 

"Oh so the pretty thing is awake huh? Were you waiting for us baby? ” A voice I didn’t recognise said but I just shook my head, tears running down my cheeks.

 

"Please don’t hurt me…” I begged them when I felt the man’s disgusting hand feeling me up. I never in my life felt so scared and disgusted, defiled even...

 

"Don’t worry baby, we’re going to take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good, ruin that pretty virgin hole! I bet you’re going to feel so good around my cock! ” The man said still running his hands around my body, and I couldn’t help but let out a sob as he said those nasty things.

 

When he ran his fingers up my thigh and grabbed at my bum, as if it was a reflex, I hit him in the balls.

 

The man yelped in pain and I quickly got up from the bed to run out of the room using the back door, the one I use to get out of the room in case there was a fire.

 

I keep running and running down the hall in search of some stairs or a lift to get down and ask for help.

 

After a few minutes of running I finally found the stairs. I made my way down when I hear them; My 'bodyguards'. They are running up stairs cursing and arguing.

 

I didn’t know what to do so I turned around and run up stairs again when my phone rang and of course they heard it and rushed up after me "Hurry up i can hear the little bitch’s phone! He’s here!” I heard the man shout.

 

 

I run up as quickly as I could but after a while I felt like I couldn’t breathe, I had to stop, but I couldn’t because they were too close behind me.

 

When I reached the last storey I panicked. I didn’t know what to do or where to hide, so I made my way to the rooftop there running along the pool trying to find something, praying to God to help me.

 

 

I heard them again and I quickly hide behind the bar, silently crying

 

"Where the hell is that bitch?! I’m going to kill him when I find him!”

 

"He’s behind the bar!” One of them said and in the next moment I was being roughly lifted and thrown to the ground close to the pool. I cried out in pain because I landed on my ankle. I could feel the pain shoot up my leg and my fingers tingled, maybe it was broken.

 

I doubt this would be the first time they would break a bone of mine from the stunt I had pulled back in the room.

 

"So there you are you bitch! You like playing games huh? Well let’s see how you like it when we play! ” He lifted me up roughly by my arm "Take your clothes off now!” He hissed at me making me finch and cry harder because my ankle hurts so badly.

 

"Oh so you don’t want to huh? Well it’s perfectly fine with me, you don’t need to be alive when we rape you, and you could be dead! I don’t mind a little blood!” He said taking out a knife and running it along my neck making me whimper.

 

'Oh my God I’m going to die!’ I thought, trying to be quiet when I heard a loud crush then a loud cry, like someone was in pain, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t open my eyes, I was too scared. The hold that the man have on me tightened.

 

I didn’t know what happened but when I heard another crush I decided to open my eyes. I gasped at the sight. There was so much blood in front of me, all the three men – 'my bodyguards’ – were laying in a pool of blood. I feel the man’s grip on my arm loosening, his hands shaking, voice trembling "Whatever you are, stay away from me!” He yelled/whispered looking to the left.

 

I was confused by his actions, so I looked I at the left trying to see why was he so scared and then I saw it, a large dark shadow of what it seems to be a man? No it couldn’t be . _'It’s not even a human!’_ I gasped.

 

It has something black and huge on his back but I couldn’t put my finger on because it was dark outside, even though there were some lights around the pool and bar, it was still in the middle of the night...probably around 2 a.m.

 

I was lost in my thoughts and I didn’t realise the creature moved closer.

 

"Stay there!” the man that’s holding me yelled at it.

 

"Let him go and maybe I won’t rip every little part of your disgusting body.” A very dark and mysterious voice said making me feel butterflies in my stomach.

 

The man holding me pushed me against the banister, pushing me so I was sitting on it. It all happened in a matter of seconds he said "You want him?! Get him if you can!” and in the next moment I feel myself falling down.

 

I didn’t know what to do, my heart was racing a mile per second and I practically had a panic attack in the middle of the air. I could feel the wind around me and I knew I was going to die. Soon I’m going to be dead. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact when suddenly I feel strong arms around me lifting me up.

 

I didn’t know why but as soon as I could I wrapped my arms around the creature’s neck hiding myself in its neck sobbing. I was surprised to feel that it actually responded my hug by holding me closer and kissing my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and look up at it only to be meet by the most gorgeous eyes I ever seen. Red eyes and black wings on his back.

 

In that moment, up there in the middle of the sky nothing else mattered beside it. For some reason I felt safe with it, I actually never felt happier that now. Never felt so safe. Never felt so much love.

 

 

In that moment I felt my heart beating louder than it ever has, my tummy filling up with butterflies. I couldn’t help but lose myself in its beautiful eyes, moving my hand to cares his cheek, then closing the gap between our mouths and connecting our lips.

 

I felt the need to kiss it. I felt like I was going to die if I don’t kiss it but I never expected it to be that good. It was my first kiss so yeah I may be unfleshed but I’m pretty sure I never felt better. Never felt more alive than in that moment, even more when it kissed me back.

 

"Thank you for saving me” I said after disconnecting our lips, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes and before I fell asleep I heard it said "Sleep now my love, I’m watching over you. You’re safe.” And then something was put around my neck, but I was too sleepy to care.

 

 

"Louis! Thanks Lord you’re here! Baby I was so worried!” Someone said the next morning Louis woke up. He groaned, hiding himself under the cover "Mommy I’m tired, let me sleep a little more, please…” Louis mumbled.

 

"Lou are you ok? Where were you last night? We searched for you everywhere but we couldn’t find you! And then we found the bodyguards lying in a pool of blood…Baby I thought I lost you!” I didn’t understand what was she talking about.

 

"What? I don’t remember….Oh!” Then it hit like a train, the bodyguards, the man, the blood, me falling, the wonderful green eyes, the kiss, everything.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

_"Please don’t hurt me…” I begged them when I felt the man’s disgusting hand feeling me up. I never in my life felt so scared and disgusted._

 

 

_"Don’t worry baby, we’re going to take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good, ruin that pretty virgin hole! I bet you’re going to feel so good around my cock! ” The man said still running his hands around my body, and I couldn’t help but let out a sob as he said those nasty things._

 

_**♪♫•*¨*•.¸¸** _ _**❤** _ _**¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪** _

_I didn’t know what to do so I turned around and run up stairs again when my phone rang and of course they heard it and rushed up after me "Hurry up I can hear the little bitch’s phone! He’s here!”_

 

_**♪♫•*¨*•.¸¸** _ _**❤** _ _**¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪** _

 

_"He’s behind the bar!”_

 

_**♪♫•*¨*•.¸¸** _ _**❤** _ _**¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪** _

 

_There was so much blood in front of me, all the three men – 'my bodyguards’ – were laying in a pool of blood. I feel the man’s grip on my arm loosening, his hands shaking, voice trembling 'Whatever you are, stay away from me!” He yelled/whispered looking to the left._

 

_I was confused by his actions, so I looked I at the left trying to see why was he so scared and then I saw it, a large dark shadow of what it seems to be a man? No it couldn’t. 'It’s not even a human!’ I gasped._

 

_It has something black and huge on his back but I couldn’t put my finger on because it was dark outside, even though there were some lights around the pool and bar, it was still in the middle of the night...probably around_ _2 a.m._

 

_I was lost in my thoughts and I didn’t realise the creature moved closer._

 

_"Stay there!” the man that’s holding me yelled at it._

 

_"Let him go and maybe I won’t rip every little part of your disgusting body.” A very dark and mysterious voice said making me feel butterflies in my stomach._

 

_**♪♫•*¨*•.¸¸** _ _**❤** _ _**¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪** _

 

_The man holding me pushed me against the banister, pushing me so I was sitting on it. It all happened in a matter of seconds he said "You want him?! Get him if you can!” and in the next moment I feel myself falling down._

 

 

_**♪♫•*¨*•.¸¸** _ _**❤** _ _**¸¸.•*¨*•♫♪** _

 

_I didn’t know what to do, my heart was racing a mile per second and I practically had a panic attack in the middle of the air. I could feel the wind around me and I knew I was going to die. Soon I’m going to be dead. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact when suddenly I feel strong arms around me lifting me up._

 

_I didn’t know why but as soon as I could I wrapped my arms around the creature’s neck hiding myself in its neck sobbing. I was surprised to feel that it actually responded my hug by holding mecloser and kissing my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and look up at it only to be meet by the most gorgeous eyes I ever seen. Red eyes and black wings on his back._

 

_In that moment, up there in the middle of the sky nothing else mattered beside it. For some reason I felt safe with it, I actually never felt happier that now. Never felt so safe. Never felt so much love._

 

 

_In that moment I felt my heart beating louder than it ever has, my tummy filling up with butterflies. I couldn’t help but lose myself in its beautiful eyes, moving my hand to cares his cheek, then closing the gap between our mouths and connecting our lips._

 

_I felt the need to kiss it. I felt like I was going to die if I don’t kiss it but I never expected it to be that good. It was my first kiss so yeah I may be unfleshed but I’m pretty sure I never felt better. Never felt more alive than in that moment, even more when it kissed me back._

 

_"Thank you for saving me” I said after disconnecting our lips, resting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes and before I fell asleep I heard it said "Sleep now my love, I’m watching over you. You’re safe.” And then something was put around my neck, but I was too sleepy to care._

 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

 

 

"Mommy he tried to rape me! Then he threw me over the banister! And then someone with wings saved me…it was so pretty…” Then I remember something being put around my neck after we kissed.

 

I moved my hand to touch my neck when I felt something. A necklace. I moved it in my hand than raised it only to see a very beautiful pendant. It looked so beautiful, just like the one who gave it to me.

 

I admired it a few more seconds before kissing it and putting it around my neck again.

 

"Louis William Tomlinson what are you hiding from me young man?! And since when do you have such a thing? Who gave it to you?!” My mom asked me.

 

"Well … umm it’s from a… a friend?” I said more like a question.

 

 

"Since when do you have friends huh? You never mentioned about it to me or to your dad.” She said and really her words made me want to cry…she was right nobody wanted to be friends with me, at least not if I wasn't famous.

 

"Can you leave me alone, please?” I asked, feeling the need to be alone. Not because I don’t love my mother, because I do, but sometimes I wonder if she loves me…Or if she ever loved me because I never felt that she did.

 

"Ok, I just wanted to remind you about the photo shot today at 6p.m.”  _Of course that’s why she came…._

 

_** TWO WEEKS AFTER THE INCIDENT ** _

 

 

Long story short we, meaning my par-managers and me decided it is for the best if we hire a professional bodyguard, someone who would actually live with me nonstop, so dad came up with the idea of a competition. And well they established all those legal things and in less than a week after, they made sure to set up tons of interviews in which I had to promote the competition, and of course the prize.

 

So all I found myself is with some strange looking men and a weird woman at the audition, waiting for it to begin.

 

I have to admit I’m a little surprised to see the crowd at the entrance of the building where the audition takes place. There were literary thousands of men all of them muscular and well huge, waiting to get in.

 

And well after 5 hours of audition I found myself exhausted and in desperate need of a bathroom so I excused myself saying I needed to go and went to the bathroom which, thank God, was close.

 

After I relieved myself I went to wash my hands and then dry my hands but of course me being me, clumsy and all, bumped into someone, or something, because I am pretty sure slamming into a wall would be nothing compared to it.

 

"Oh” I said as I felt cold hands around my waist, catching me just a second before I hit the floor, and wooowww those arms are so huge and muscular and toned, I could stay here all my life watching them flex….’hmmm maybe touch them’ I mentally slapped myself for thinking that, I was sure my cheeks were as red as a tomato.

 

"Well not that I don’t like having you in my arms, but I believe you have places to go, people to meet, but it was nice meeting you Louis Tomlinson.” Such a deep and sexy voice, and so familiar but I couldn’t put my fingers on….I sure meet him somewhere but where…My internal debate was interrupted by someone clearing his throat "Umm…”.

 

"Oh sorry I should have- " I tried to explain myself feeling like a 14 years old girl with a crush, but he interrupted me again (not that I was able to talk after seeing him, because fuckin’ fuck if he’s not the most gorgeous man alive, forget it he’s the most gorgeous creature ever! That face! And those big green eyes! And those plump lips! And that smile! And that body, Omg! His so tall and muscular and gorgeous! I so want him!!---Oh, ummm… I mean he looks Ok)

 

"It’s perfectly ok love, don’t worry. It was nice to meet you but now I really have to go! Bye Louis!” The sexy man said kissing my cheek before rushing out leaving me touching my cheek and fan-girling over him….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After I composed myself I went back and I was surprised to see that 'he' was there, talking to the others.

 

"Hello Louis, glad to see you’re back, this is Harry Edward Styles and he’s got a great CV” The woman- Sam, said to me.

 

"Well, nice to meet you Harry!” I said happy to see him again.

 

"Nice to meet you too Louis!” He chuckled.

 

 

_**AND DAMN HE’S GOT DIMPLES?!** _ **** _Oh my dear God he’s going to be the death of me…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check my tumblr for more photos of what do Lou and Harry look like, or the others, or their houses etc,etc...
> 
> My tumblr (I may or may not made one just for my fics:)))))) : http://larry-love-22.tumblr.com/


	3. Unexpected things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for making you all wait for the next chapter, but I had to rest after my surgery, well still have to, but I also have to catch up on school....and yeah....it's kind of awful :)))
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it, because it's actually the longest chapter I wrote so far (+4.500) !!! But it's sadly unedited and the biggest part of it was written on my phone, so please bear with the errors, I will eventually edit it, well or someone else idk yet, I still have to find someone helping me with that....idk...

 

 

 

When the audition was over I went back to my parent’s house ( **[from outside](http://celebrityhousegossip.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/at-17000-square-feet-the-estate-is-huge.jpg)** , **[the pool](http://celebrityhousegossip.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/the-pool-theres-also-a-pool-house.jpg),[ my bedroom](http://archdeco.org/decorate/wp-content/uploads/2010/11/Luxurious-Pink-Bedroom-Interior-for-Girls-682x392.jpg) & [my own living room](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ3KhGvLf77d9KB7_iiLte5HoX8daQgw84Mo5Eb5ELkmf536YmxCg) & [bathroom](http://www.omgj.org/img/2014/4/appealing-luxury-bathrooms.jpg), [my parents bedroom](http://www.homesapts.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Beautiful-and-Luxurious-Main-Bedroom-Design-Ideas-7.jpg), [the room in which Harry will sleep](http://homesdir.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/Comfortable-White-Bedroom-Sets-for-Girls-920x703.jpg), [the kitchen](http://img.archiexpo.com/images_ae/photo-g/contemporary-kitchen-wood-veneer-71533-1797617.jpg), [the living room](http://www.topicsusa.com/wp-content/uploads/interesting/interesting-living-room-with-arch-lamp-modern-luxury-home.jpg), [the dining room](http://www.josemarcio.com/wp-content/uploads/natural/natural-formal-dining-room-modern-decor-with-impressive-concept.jpg) **  ) , after they decided it would be the best to stay there with them along with their trusted bodyguards so as always I did as they told me.

 

 

 

That night, after taking a bubble bath and changing into **[my nighties](http://s7v1.scene7.com/is/image/Harrods/4585311-2?%24thumbnail%24)** , I was laying on my bed thinking about a certain curly haired God while hugging my fluffy pillow (mentally planning our wedding). I was about to fall asleep when I was rudely disturbed by someone knocking on my door

"Louis, are you awake, your parents asked me to tell you something.” Said a voice which I recognized as **[Liam](http://media4.onsugar.com/files/2014/01/22/920/n/1922398/5802f58940e78e07_LP.jpg.xxxlarge.jpg) ** ’s – one of my parents most trusted bodyguards. My parents had hired him to protect me for the duration of the competition, who I discovered the past days that is a great lad.

 

 

“Yeah, come in!” I said, not bothering to move.

 

 

“Sorry for disturbing you Lou, but your parents want you to meet someone tomorrow at dinner, they asked you to be dressed very elegantl- to put on the most expensive outfits and try to look as  ‘seductive’ as you can…..Well not that you need to make up or expensive outfits to look gorgeous or seductive…” Liam confessed, blushing a little bit making me blush as well.

 

 

“Thank you Lyummmbear! But I don’t understand why do I have to dress like that, who exactly is coming? ” I asked intrigued.

 

 

“I don’t know what’s his name but apparently is someone very powerful and rich, I heard he is interested in meeting you, but I’m a little confused because your parents planned on having dinner with Mr. Brinkmann, because you know that guy is interested in marrying you.” I shiver at the mention of the disgusting’s guy name, he apparently offered a huge amount of money to marry me, but I always refused all the offers (there were actually many guys who wanted to be with me but I just couldn’t), even though my parents were almost forced me to accept.

 

 

“So how old is he? The last one was past 55, I hope this time it would be someone younger at least… So I could enjoy the food at last…” I chuckled making Liam laugh remembering the last time I had one of those dinners when the man tried to talk dirty to me during the diner, in front of my parents even, and I got sick and threw up on him “Oh my God Louis! That was so funny!”

 

“I know right!” I laughed remembering the guys face.

 

 

“No but really Lou, this guy is something more, I never saw your parents so worried about a diner.”

 

“Yeah…but it doesn’t matter, I already have my eyes on someone, well actually more than ‘have my eyes on someone’…” I confessed smiling shyly at him. He looked down at me, grinning like he was the happiest man alive, and I have no idea why. I was about to ask him why is he so suddenly happy when I see him moving his stare to my chest. I was confused at first, then I looked down myself and saw that my nighty dress was revealing too much of my chest, my boobs were very prominents.

I quickly covered my chest with my blanket, when Liam cleaned his throat “I-I…ummm s-should probably g-go, ahmmm, good bye…”  He said flushed, quickly walking out of my room with a very notable tent in his trousers.

 

 

‘ _OK_ , _that was weird…’_ I thought before falling asleep dreaming of my prince charming, who by the way has curly hair and emerald green eyes.

 

 

Ok now you might wonder how in the hell do I have boobs, well let me explain. Ever since I was a child I felt that I wasn’t a ‘boy’, I mean I had and still have a penis, but beside that nothing that could confirm that I was a boy.

I never acted like a boy, not even dressed like one, hell I didn’t even look like one, I always looked like a girl, I was feminine, curvy, and well my parents let me be when they saw the could get profit from that – they received offers for commercials and all kind of fashion events after I did a shot for a TV commercial.

But that wasn’t it, no it is more.

When I was 14 I noticed that my chest was growing but my parents didn’t really care enough to help me find out what’s happening to me, well all that changed when a few months later I began to have some really bad abdominal pain, but again they wouldn’t took me to the hospital till one night I woke up with blood coming of my butt hole.

 

 

 

Well that’s when I found out I am actually special, I am a boy but in the same time I’m a girl.

I have boobs (which are quite large), I have periods like girls, I have a penis but in the same time my but hole functions like a vagina, which means I am able to self lubricate-to put it in different words: _to get wet_ \- and that I’m able to get pregnant and naturally deliver the baby/babies.

 

So yeah…it kind of changed my life, but in a good way, because now I can be who I actually am and my parents of course accepted it after they say that indeed me being like this would produce more money and since that’s the only thing they care about they let me be. And here I am a very famous, rich and wanted model with probably the biggest wardrobe in the UK (which contains tons of women clothes and a huge underwear collection).

 

 

 

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

 

 

I woke up the next they on morning, well for me at last 10.30 a.m. is morning for me. I yawned as I got up, going out on the balcony, looking around, closing my eyes, inhaling the cold air. ‘ _Such a wonderful morning….if only he would be here…’_

I went back inside and took a shower, then dressed in a pair of jeans, a sweater and vans, not feeling like dressing fancy also going for a natural look without makeup.

 

 

After I was done, I took my wallet and made my way downstairs not going to eat because I was already late for my meeting with the organizers and well to see the first phase of the competition, which contain lifting weights and breath holding under water plus swimming. This is going to be very interesting to watch since the winner of the first phase will get to accompany me the next Wednesday on the Red Carpet and the party after the Gala but also to spend the whole weekend with me, so they probably will try to do their best for that but also because the ones with the lowest score will be eliminated.

 

 

I have to say that I’m not actually very approving of all of this because 1st  they didn’t feel like they should ask me about all this, 2nd  it’s not like me to go out/ spend time –alone- somewhere with a totally unknown person (even more now –after what happened with that creepy guy) and 3rd  I actually wanted to invite _someone_ with me _…maybe to spend the whole weekend and get to know him…._

 

*******

 

I arrived there a few minutes later but I got called by the organizers and told that it was postponed so I have more than 2 hours to wait before it starts so I decided to go to the coffee shop, but not with my bodyguards so I told them I was going to take a nap in the room designed for me to change or sleep or get ready, then I locked the door and got out using the window and then sneaked out avoiding the security cameras and the bodyguards outside.

 

*****

 

When I arrived at the coffee shop and got in I realised I don’t have any money with me ‘ _Of course I had to forget my wallet! Just my luck!’_

 

“Hello!” the waitress said, “What can I get you?” she asked me.

 

 

“Oh, ummmm actually I kind of forgot my wallet, but I could maybe give you----” I was cut off by her “If you don’t have money why are you here?! Don’t you see there are other people waiting? Get out‼” She angry almost shouted, scaring me a little since I have that thing- afraid when someone shouted, or raised their voice, that always gives me a panic attack.

 

 

“I-I’m r-really sorry, I didn’t mean to b-bother…I’ll j-just g---” Again she cut me off “Just go already!”

 

 

I walked out of the coffee almost run out, I could feel myself shaking, remembering _why I am so afraid of shouting_ but that’s a story for other time.

 

 

When I was about to get out through the door I of course run into someone, more like run into a wall since that someone was huge and bumping into him hurt more than bumping into a wall!

 

 

I was about to hit the floor when I feel strong arms wrapping themselves around my waist, keeping me from falling then lifted me up whispering into my ear "Well…glad to catch you again!” [_He_](http://image.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Harry-Styles-Burberry-001.jpg) said in a dark flirting voice.

 

 

I was in total shock, I did not expect to see _him_ here "Y-you're here…!” I mumbled stuttering slightly putting my trembling hands on his chest and rise my head to look into his amazing green eyes, then moved my hand to wipe of my cheeks, not wanting him to see me crying, but of course it was too late.

 

 

“Hey, love, what’s happening? Why were you crying, babe? Did someone hurt you? I swear I’m going to kill them!” He protectively said, making my tummy fill with butterflies, my heart beating faster.

 

“N-no it’s ok Harry, it’s just me being stupid…” I trailed off smiling at him as I feel him pulling me to the corner of the coffee shop to a table which instead of chairs had a sofa around it looking more private.

He helped me sit down then sat down himself right next to me, his arms never leaving my waist “Lou you’re not stupid, far from it actually, please tell me what happened.” He said and for some reason I feel the happiest person ever. ‘The things this guy does to me!’

 

 

“Don’t worry about it, it was my fault anyways, I snuck out, leaving my bodyguards and forgot my wallet so I couldn’t buy a tea and the waitress yelled at me and I’m kind of very afraid of yelling…so I almost had a panic attack, but then I bumped into you and you made me feel safe and happy and ---” I cut myself before I could ramble more, embarrassing myself in front of the man I have a crush on (well more than a crush but shhhhh nobody needs to know!)

 

“Oh Lou…” He cooed at me, pulling me closer to him then into his lap wrapping his strong and muscular arms around me, my head resting onto his hard chest ‘Damn! Can he be more attractive? Or more perfect?’ 

 

“Mmmm” I muzzled into his warm body, I feels so good to be in his arms, my small body fitting perfectly with his giant like body. “You’re so warm and comfy! Can I take you home with me as a cuddle buddy at last?” I pouted at him, making him chuckle “I would love to!” He joked.

 

We talked for a few minutes getting to know each other when a rude waitress interrupted us ‘Of course it had to be the same rude waiter!’

“Excuse me, but you’re here for like 10 minutes and you hadn’t order anything, if you think you can stay here without ordering something you’re very, very, wrong, so I suggest you to leave if you don’t order anything.” She rudely more to me than to Harry, I can see it in her eyes that she likes him from the way she was checking him out, and for some very strange reason I feel jealous, very jealous, so I put my arms around Harry nuzzling into his neck and kissing the perfect skin there.

 

 

“Of course we will order,” He said in a very dark voice, I can tell he’s planning something but I let it go for now.

“Babe, what do you want?” He asked me “Harry I don’t have money with me now so I can’t--” he interjected “Don’t worry I’ll pay it love, so what do you want?” he kissed my temple “Ummm a hot chocolate would be perfect…” I said and he nodded, then ordered a few other things (a tea for him and two chocolate muffins).

 

 

 

*************

 

 

After 2 minutes she got our order, winking at Harry before she left putting something in front of him, making my blood boil ‘How very dare she‼’

 

 

“What in the--” Harry said looking at the piece of paper “Oh God she really thought I would go for her!” he begin to laugh showing me the paper ‘Call me maybe? *phone number* **[Layla](http://www.popentertainment.com/Partlow3.jpg)** <3’ _‘I am going to kill that bitch‼’_ I thought.

 

 

Harry stopped laughing when he saw my face “Lou, are you ok, babe?”

 

“Are you going to call her?” I asked not bothering to answer his question, my arms tightening around him.

 

 

“Oh baby you are jealous! You little kitty! Of course I wouldn’t.” He cooed at my possessive behaviour. “Thank God!” I happily said.

 

 

“Harry?” I mumbled into his oh-so-good-smelling neck.

 

“Yes love?” he answered.

 

“Why does it feel so right?” I asked, not specifying what exactly, knowing he would understand.

 

 

“Because we are made for each other love, we are soul mates, feel it” He put my hand over his heart as I put his over mine “They beat for each other.” And he was right.

 

 

“Would it be strange if I tell you I think I love you?” I said looking right into his damn gorgeous eyes “It wouldn’t be, I know it, and if you can’t already tell I love you too, baby.” He said leaning in till our lips were seconds apart, putting his hand on my cheek as I do the same to him, connecting our lips in a sweet but passionate kiss filled with want and need and love.

 

 

We broke the kiss after a few minutes, needing to breath “Wanna see something funny?” he asked pecking my lips again and I nodded.

 

 

“Ok look then” he said then he called the waiter over then ordered six expensive drinks claiming that we were meeting with some friends then ordered something more (she of course still flirted with him even thought we just kissed in front of her) and told the waitress to come closer to him then whispered into her ear.“I am taken love” he patted her cheek.

 

“Try with the guy over there” he pointed at the old man sitting a few tables away from us, he was probably over 70, “You may have a chance but I’m not sure even he would want such a bitch…” he chuckled when he saw her getting angry tears filling her eyes, she was about to say something but he cut her off again.

“You may go now, oh, and before I forget, be careful when you carry the drinks, we wouldn’t want you to fall would we?” he darkly said making me laugh, kissing his cheek as she left fuming.

 

 

“Harry? You said you’re taken, does that mean you have a girlfriend…Or a boyfriend?” I sadly asked him.

 

 

“No, I have a Louis!” He chuckled kissing my lips, then said “Look over there” he pointed at the rude waitress as she had our drinks caring them to our table when suddenly she slipped, falling over a table all the drinks over her.

 

We could hear her cursing and yelling (the drinks were probably hot so ouch!) but we continued on laughing, God I hadn’t seen something so funny since a very long time.

 

 

“Let’s go babe, we are done here!” Harry happily said throwing some money on the table, which could probably pay everybody in the shop, then got up with me in his arms, bridal style. He stopped beside the rude waitress- Layla- and said “See? I told you to be careful…” he grinned showing her his perfect dimple smile than left.

 

 

“Haz? How did you know it would happen?” I asked as he carried me to his car.

 

 

“You will find out soon my love, till then, we have things to do, or have you forgot about the competition?” He opened the SUV’s door, putting me in, and took care of the seat belt, making sure I was comfortable.

 

 

***********

 

 

“Well wish me luck, Loubear!” Harry said as soon as we got there, holding my hand and kissing it.

 

 

 

“Good luck my Hazzy!” I pulled him over me in my seat kissing him (well not like I could actually pull him since he’s so much stronger, so he may have let me pull him but still).

 

**********

 

 

“Louis! You’re here! Where in the hell were you!” Liam asked running to me and hugged my, almost crushing me, so different from my Hazzy’s hugs.

 

 

~~~ Ok let’s say that nobody liked what I did and now I’m grounded for a month! But other than that it’s all Ok ~~~

 

 

 

 

*****During the show*****

 

 

 

 

I watched as the competition started, looking impatiently everywhere to see him, but since his name starts with S and the following letter is t, he is the last one who will lift the weight.

 

 

I watch as they lift the weights. Every one of them have to lift the weights from the easiest one (the first one) to second one and so on until they can’t anymore or until they let one fall.

 

 

So far nobody reached the last three ones and now it Harry’s turn.

 

 

I see him walking to where the weights were, I was so close to him but I couldn’t touch him … -anyways- He gets there his eyes meeting mine and I blow him a kiss to cheer him up even though he doesn’t look stressed he looks almost as if he would lift pillows not weights.

 

 

So he begins. He easily lifts the first, then the second, then the third, then the fourth, then the fifth and so on as if it would weight nothing.

 

 

When he got at the last three everybody looked at him with wide eyes, he wasn’t even tired or anything, he turned to me and gave me a ‘Styles’ grin’ dimples and all, then turned back and lifted the last three ones, one by one.

 

Everyone clapped for him, and I, of course because that was the format of the show not because I couldn’t literally help myself, I walked to him carefully since I was wearing heels and a dress, and hugged him “Congratulation Haz! You smashed it!” I whispered making him chuckle “Thank you!”

 

 

*****

 

 

After like 30 minutes the next part started. They were all put in a huge pool and the one who stays the longest lime under water wins.

 

So that being said I sat there close to the pool and waited, watching through the cameras under water what is happening there. (well I only watched the one in which I could see Harry but shhhh)

 

 

**~~~ 5 minutes latter ~~~**

 

 

I watch as the guys get out heavy breathing, one by one till it remain only Harry and a blond guy.

 

 

After one more minute, the blond guy gets out too leaving in the pool just the winner –Harry but he doesn’t get out just yet decided to stay a little longer, probably to make sure.

 

 

When he got out everybody tried to help him, expecting him to get sick or well to not feel good after spending so much time under water, but he was perfectly fine, he himself assured everyone of that, as he came out [smiling](https://38.media.tumblr.com/907249de3c545d8738c85a62087317bb/tumblr_n1u77idbW91s7v7rco1_500.gif) and receiving a hug and a cheek kiss from me.

 

 

************

 

The ‘show’ ended after a swimming competition, which of course was won by Harry by far actually.

 

And I have to admit I loved seeing him in speedos, he looks damn sexy wet and practically naked!

 

Well after it all ended I sadly had to go home for dinner still blushing thinking about Harry and all that happened. For some reason he told me before I left that we will see each other sooner then I expect.

 

‘hmmm, I wonder what he meant…’

Anyway, as I was saying I went home and took a wonderful shower, then I put body lotion on my tanned body, not having to worry about shaving since my parents made me go through some strange surgery (well it wasn’t really a surgery but something like that) to remove any hairs from my body except my head and just a tiny(very tiny) bit of my public hair above my ‘boy bits’ (kind of like the bottom of my happy trail?), but I like to shave it or wax it in a heart shape.

Ok back to the subject, after I applied the lotion, I went in my dressing room and wondering what should I wear so I decided to ask Liam to help me decide since we already get on so well.

 

*****

 

“So Li-Li what do you think about this outfit?” I asked ([ **outfit here**](http://www.bergdorfgoodman.com/ca/1/product_assets/T/9/6/D/B/BGT96DB_mx.jpg)).

 

"I-I…T-that l-looks…great…Wow…” Liam rambled, shifting in his chair.

 

"I don’t know, I think my bum looks weird in it, don’t you think so too?” I asked, looking at my butt in the mirror, but rushed to Liam when I heard him cough loudly. "Li, what’s wrong? Are you Ok, you're acting strange…?” I started to question, rubbing circles into his back.

"Maybe you should go rest…? ” I proposed.

  

"NO! Ummm I mean no, I feel fine Lou, I promise!” He he tried to assure me. I nodded slowly and shifted away from him by a bit.

 

"Ok, if you’re sure…”

 

 

"I am. Now get your wonderful bum up and go change!” He joked, then tried to, playfuly, slap my ass, but I didn’t let him, making him groan as I ran laughing and saying "No-no Li-Li you have to earn it, if you wanna touch my bum!”

 

 

 ******

 

 

After trying different outfits we finally agreed on one. It was hard to agree with one because I didn’t want to look that good, not feeling the need to dress sexy or seductive for someone I didn’t know. Well more exactly for someone who isn’t _him_ , the one I want, the one who makes my heart beat faster, the one who I feel like I’ve knew since forever, the one who _I loved and love_ since before even meeting him, _my Hazzy_.

 

 

“Wow Lou, that looks so good on you!” Liam enthusiastic said, his eyes running up and down my body, making me feel uncomfortable but before I could say something my nanny (and nope I don’t have a nanny anymore! Now I’m a big boy! But I still call her that…) knocked on the door “Lou? Can I come in, I have to give you something, love!”

 

“Of course, come in!” I said.

 

“Boo, a handsome young man came here and asked me to give it to you, along with those! I think someone has a lover‼” She literally fan-girl over this making me blush, wondering if it was Haz who send me the box and the red and white roses bouquet.

 

“I wonder what it is!” She said, almost like she already knew.

 

 

I was about to open the beautiful wrapped box which for some reason has holes in it, but Liam stopped me “Wait! What if there is something that could harm you inside! Maybe some crazy stalker sent it to you!” He said, pulling me away from the box by my arm, but I freed my arm from his grip “What’s wrong with you Liam! You know that the guard outside already cheeked it! I don’t know what’s up with you lately!” I slapped my arm.

 

 

He was about to protest but I already made my way to the box, untied the beautiful red bow, then opened the box, gasping when I saw a white ball of fur, looking up at me with large blue puppy eyes making me coo at it “Awwww a **[puppy](http://favimages.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/dogwallpapers.net-samoyed.jpg)**!” I happily lift it up and kissed his nose, giggling when it happily barked and lick my cheek.

 

 

“Wow whoever this guy was he must really know you since you always wanted to have a puppy, more exactly a Samoyed puppy, and he gave it to you! What a lovely young man he is! Look he even wrote a letter to you!” My nanny said, watching me playing with the lovely puppy.

 

 

“Yeah…what a ‘lovely man’ he is…indeed” Liam mocked her, sounding very annoyed, making the pup bark at him.

 

 

“Let me see it.” I made my way to the box taking the letter and then went to my bed with my new puppy still in my arms and begin to read it.

 

 

 

**_Dear Louis,_ **

**_I hope you liked my present for you, I know how much you wanted a puppy but your parents never let you have one so I decided to get you one as a present, also you don’t have to worry about your parents, I already talked to them and they agreed with it._ **

**_I know you’re probably even more confused now, as why would your parents agreed with it since they never let you have one, or your feelings for me, I know that you feel like you already know me and that you love me just as much as I love you, but I promise you’ll find out soon, my love, sooner than you expect. Don’t forget that I love you!_ **

**_P.S. I already bought you all the things you need for the puppy, some of them are in the box. The rest of them will get to you tonight as well as his training schedule (which is already paid). Oh and by the way the pup is a male Samoyed dog and still needs a name!_ **

**_P.S.S. I can’t wait to see you again! Love you!_ ** **_  
_**

****

 

“Awwww, he’s so sweet, isn’t he puppy?” I cooed at both Harry and my pup.

 

 

“Louis you have to get ready for the dinner or did you forget!” Liam said and if looks could kill my pup would be dead by now.

 

 

“Stop looking at Hazza like that!” I hissed at him (well trying to), hiding my pup with my fluffy white blanket, giggling as the pup tried to get out, his blue eyes shining.

 

 

“Oh so you already named him?” Liam sassed.

 

 

“What? Oh…Ummm….I guess? Do you like it puppy?” I asked the pup in a baby voice, giggling as it barked happily, “I guess that’s it then!” I tickled his furry tummy.

 

 

 “Awww you look so happy Boo…” My nanny cooed at us, “But you really have to get ready now! C’mon you lazy bum!” She dragged me.

 

 

******

 

 

After I was done with everything make up and all, I rushed down, already late, but not going before saying bye to my Hazzy.

 

 

“Oh there he is! Finally my son decided to join us!” My dad said when he saw me. He looks tense. (Outfit: **[here](http://s7v1.scene7.com/is/image/Harrods/4612253-2?%24thumbnail%24)** , makeup: **[here](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/b8/7e/54/b87e54705f6ba281a363815d9258b926.jpg)** , heels: [h **ere**](http://s7v1.scene7.com/is/image/Harrods/2883829?%24thumbnail%24))

 

 

I was about to reply when I saw someone standing up and coming to me, kissing my hand. I was in shock _“It’s an honor to meet you, Louis, I’m Harry Edward Styles.”_ He looked up at me with large green eyes, winking.

 

 

“H-hello…” And with that everything turned black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> So what do you think? Did you expect it? I bet you didn't expect the plot twist!!! Oh and by the way Louis being a 'crossdresser' (even though he isn't really, it's kind of complicate right now) won't be a major thing, but you will see!  
> Love you all and thank you for all the lovely comments and of course kudos :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So there is the next chapter, hope you like it! 
> 
> By the way I wrote it on my phone and I didn't edit it because I didn't have time, I'll probably do it later... Sorry :)

 

 

               

 

 

 

 

[Harry](http://images.thehollywoodgossip.com/iu/t_full/v1377514783/harry-styles-at-the-vmas.jpg) caught Louis in his strong arms caring him bridal style to the his room " Louis, wake up, love, c'mon, just open those gorgeous blue eyes of yours" Harry said kissing Louis' forehead as Louis mom was gone to after she got him some water.  


 

Harry smiled as Louis slowly opened his eyes, blinking lightly, he looked just as beautiful as ever.  


 

"Harry...You look older..."  he smiled, caressing Harry's cheek, paying special attention to Harry's dimples.  


 

"Are you really calling me old?" Harry joked taking Louis' heels off then kissing his ankles, up his right leg caressing Louis' skin. He missed him so much. It feels like years. Well it's been years...  


 

"Harry why do I feel like I know you since forever...?" Louis asked, running his hand through Harry's curls.

 

"Because you do, baby... Look it's complicated but I promise I'll explain you everything to you, but not now... C'mon your parents are waiting for us..." Harry helped Louis up.  
  


 

********  
  
  
  


"So Harry what were you saying about that contract?" Harry and Louis' dad talked about the contract as Louis just sit there and stared at Harry. He knows him, somehow he seems so familiar, but he can't put his finger on it...  
  
  
  
  


It was at the end of the night when something happened. They were all out at the pool when someone tried to shot Louis.   


 

 

It happened so quickly, Louis was going inside to get see what his puppy was doing when he heard a loud gun shot, the next moment he was on the floor with  Harry on top of him.  
  


"Lou, are you ok? Does anything hurt?" Harry asked from above him, but Louis couldn't even breathe. [He was so close to Harry](http://41.media.tumblr.com/369c4f7c91fa2b15e1d9114298a244c1/tumblr_n6908mtzzx1s39e1mo2_r1_500.jpg), he can physically feel his muscles and his face... God his face was so close to Louis', he could practically smell his breathe, the fresh smell of Harry's mouth that Louis would love to taste... Which is totally not weird...Not at all...Not even a little bit...

 

 

"Your eyes are really green...--- Umm I mean I'm fine! Yeah totally fine!" Louis blushed as Harry smiled, getting up and if Louis imediately misses the heat of Harry's body, well it's something only he will ever know.  


 

"Oh God darling! Are you alright!" Louis mom asked worried. Well faking being worried. But who knows, she may really be.  


 

"I'm fine mom don't worry..." Louis smiled. It probably the first time him mom was worried about him.  


 

"Oh I wasn't talking to you honey, I'm sure you're just fine, I meant our guest, " Louis' mom said looking at Louis for a second then back at Harry "... we are so sorry something like this happened---" and she continued her speech, not even a moment thinking about her son, he almost died, but it seems like his parents don't give a shit about it. 

 

And for some reason it hurt. Even after all those years...

 

"I should head to my room... Harry, do you think I can talk to you? Alone?" Louis asked, as his parents were about to protest, but were cut off by Harry "Sure thing, let's get inside?" And with that they left Louis' parents outside talking with their bodyguards about what happened.  


"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked as he close the door of Louis' room, walking to the bed and sitting beside Louis.  


" I wanted to say thank you." Louis signed "Really Harry, what you did to me today... I would never forget, I will forever be grateful, thank you. Even though I totally do not understang how do you do it, how do you always manage to be there for me... Always saving me, risking your life for me... You're my angel you know it?"

 

 

 

**~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~**

_"You're crazy Haz! We're both gonna die!" Someone shouted from what looked like a towel, while holding his arms around a guy's neck, and there were huge black wings on that guy's back!_

_"Don't be afraid my love, live a little! C'mon, it's gonna be fun! Hold on tight!" The winged man said kiss the other guy. The next second they were falling "OH MY GOD! HAZ! WE'RE GOING TO DIE! DO SOMETHING! C'MON MOVE THOSE HUGE AND SEXY WINGS OF YOURS!!" the shorter guy yelled, totally having a panick attack, hidding in the other guy's neck, yelling a "Thank Godness!" when the other guy started moving his wings, so they were now flying ._

_"See? I told you everything's gonna be ok, didn't I?" The winged man said, kissing the other guy's lips "We're flying baby... Doesn't it feel wonderful?" He asked as the other guy nodded, chuckling, but then went back o holding onto the guy's neck when he looked down "It's wonderful, but I'm still so fucking afraid of heights, Hazza..."_

_"You don't have to be afraid anymore, my baby, I'm here to protect you from anything, I'll keep you safe, you know I love you." The tall guy said, looking in the other guy's eyes._

_"Of course I know, I love you too, my angel..." the other guy said. And damn, he looked awfuly familiar. They both do._

**~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~**  


 

 

"Louis?! Lou, are you fine? Please answer, baby..." Harry begged worried that Louis didn't react. He was like that for the past 5 minutes. Maybe something was wrong with him... Was it because of the gun shot?

"Oh... What were you saying? Sorry I just... I keep having those strange dreams? And aparently now it even happens when I'm awake... " Louis said drinking a glass of water.  


"Dreams? What kind of dreams?" Harry asked hopefull.

"Strange dreams... Always about those two guys? Or whatever they are... One of them kind of has wings? Which for some reason doesn't sound as crazy as it should... They looked so happy, perfect together... This one was about them flying together, the short guy was afraid of heights, it was cute... I kind of felt like I was there?" Louis tried to explain the dream to Harry.  


"Lou, can you tell me more about your dreams? I would love to know more about them... But I should probably leave, it's getting late and you're probably exhausted..."

"No! I'm not exhausted! You can totally stay..." Louis said yawning, then blushed as Harry laughed.  


"Don't worry, my darling, we will have plenty time to talk when I'll be your bodyguard, which by the way will happen soon. Then I'll be here non-stop." Louis blushed thinking about Harry moving into his house.

"Ok, so I should leave...Night Lou!" Harry kissed Louis' lips, then left the room.  
  
  


 

~*~*~*~ 3 weeks later ~*~*~*~

 

 

Today it the day we find out who is going to be Louis' new bodyguard. By now there are only two guys left. Harry and some guy named kevin.

 

Today is going to be a terrifying day, Louis thinks. The last trial. And Louis is part of it. The first one who finds him gets him out safe wins.

 

So Louis just waits, like nothing happens, like he's not tied to a fucking bomb on the balcony of a 50-level-creepy-building.

 

It's already been 20 minutes and he's praying someone's gonna come there and find, quickly.

 

" C'mon Hazza, come and find me... Please..." Louis begged, he's so fucking scared.

 

Ten minutes later, he hears the door opening, well better said, broking. But it do doesn't matter because there he is. The man of his dreams, running to him.

 

"Lou, are you ok?" Harry asks as he defused the bomb in less than a minute, then hugged Louis, why began crying.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~ 

 

As Harry was confronting Louis the other guy, Kevin found them.

 

"There you are, love birds" Kevin smirking took out his gun pointing it at Louis "If I can't have you, princess, then nonody can"  Kevin said as he pulled the trigger.

 

Louis didn't even had time to react, he only closed his eyes, expecting for the pain to come. But it never did.

 

He opened his eyes to only to see Harry in front of him, smiling, then looked over Harry's shoulder only to see Kevin being arrested by the police guys.

 

"Let's go home sweetheart" Harry lifted Louis in his arms, carrying him outside.

 

The next week they went to Hawaii on a two weeks vacation just Louis and Harry.

 

They had tons of fun, learning about each other, kissing, doing boyfriends stuffs.

 

But the greatest night was the last night of their vacation, the night they made love on the beach, under the moon light, it was perfect, candles and roses and everything. That night Louis gave his everything to Harry.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Finally home!" Louis said dropping his bags as Harry carried the rest of them inside. "We're gonna have so much fun here! You will see!" Louis said excited running to Harry jumping on his arms, trying to kiss him, but Harry turned his head so he couldn't.

 

"Louis, look, we need to talk..." Harry begin as he put Louis down on the sofa "We can't keep doing it, what we had was beautiful, really, but Lou you're just a kid..."

 

"What? Harry... Y-y-ou want to broke up with me?" Louis voice trembled, tears in his eyes, why does everyone hurts him?

 

"No, Lou, of course not..." Harry began. Louis signed, feeling like he can breathe properly again.

 

"... because we were never together in the first place... I mean, yes we had some fun, but it's about time to get our feet on the ground again, Lou, you are 16 years old, a model and I'm your 25 years old bodyguard, it's not going to work..." Harry explained.

 

"You don't have to continue, I got it, I was just a joke for you Harry Styles, you never wanted more, you weren't interested in me, you just used me, just like everyone else, like my parents, like my so called friends, everyone... I can't believe I thought you cared about me... That I meant something for you...But of course not... I'm just a kid... You could have told me all this before I fell for you, you know? But where would your fun be right? " Louis cried, he never felt so broken. He really felt like he lost the only thing that was keeping him alive.

 

His dream turned to be a nightmare...

 

And it's all his fault... For listening to his heart... But if Harry wants that, he will respect it.

 

 

"I'll go to my room, to unpack..." Louis said, voice filled with hurt as he ran to his room with two of his bags, tears running down his face. He was so fucking stupid, he hates himself for it...

 

 

 

 

Days passed as Louis found himself watching Harry in the middle of night, undressing as he jumped in the pool. He was so beautiful, so sexy perfectly jumping into the pool, swimming fast to the other side of the pool. It seems so unreal...Like a dream...- _Or better said a nightmare-_ Louis thought closing the curtains, blushing when he saw Harry getting out of the pool, completely naked and shiny and muscular and so damn perfect... - _Too perfect for me_ \- Louis thought sudently feeling sad again. He's just gonna sleep it off...  
  


 

 

A week passed and Louis feels so fucking frustrated. Every night he sees Harry swimming naked, sometimes he would also work out naked, which is even worst than swimming naked. Louis doesn't know how much more he can take... As if using him then throwing him like he was nothing, wasn't enough, well that sure is.

 

 

But now he was coping with the rejectiong with someone's help. Austin, the guy Louis liked before meeting Harry. He remember how clumsy he was around him at the photoshot they had together...

 

He's been talking to Austin for a week now and he really feels better... Well at last a little better. Austin makes him smile and laugh and he even confessed he likes Louis. Which is great because Louis likes him too, it's all perfect really. But he kind of forgot to tell him that he's in love with someone else? Oops?

 

Anyway today he asked Austin to come on a little vacantion at Louis' house. And he accepted! He said he was happy to come and see Louis, that he missed him. And it was great. Really. But he hasn't told Harry yet.

 

 

So that's what he's doing now. Searching for that curly bastard, but he can't find him anywhere.

 

"Harry?! Where the fuck are y----" Louis yelled through Harry's room, then opened Harry's bathroom door and gasped. 

 

 

He definitely found him. In the shower. Masturbating. 

 

 

Louis was completely frozen. He couldn't move. Just sat there looking at Harry as the other man jerked his so fucking perfect dick, moaning "Looouuu!" as he shot his load.

 

 

Louis face was so red, he never saw anything like that before. Harry Styles was a God. A Sex God to be more exact. 

 

He always does those things to Louis, maybe he likes to torture him? Is he enjoying hurting Louis? 

 

Well Louis definitelly thinks he does.

 

He ran back to his room not bothering closing the doors on his way.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

"Louis? Can I come in?" Harry asked, knocking at Louis' door.

 

 

"Do whatever you want..." Louis whispered, hugging his puppy wiping his eyes.

 

 

"Lou? Are you ok? I heard you crying? Do you- Do you want to... Maybe talk about it?" [Harry](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b752b890a4f72e95d1541834880f963a/tumblr_nhvxbuI29W1s39e1mo1_500.png) asked, worried and unsure.

 

 

"Look, Harry, you don't have to act like you actually care about me, OK? I get that you are my bodyguard and all, but you would be the last person I would want to talk to, about my problems... So just go, do your bodyguard duties or something, yeah? Oh and also, my friend's gonna come here around 2 p.m. " Louis said .

 

Harry was about to protest, but Louis cut him off "I'm not asking for your permision, I'm just leting you know. Ok now could you leave me alone?" Louis said getting up from the bed in only his underwears and bra, going to take a shower, leaving Harry with his eyes wide and a tent in his pants.

 

 

 

~~*~~

 

 

 

Later that day, Louis welcomed [Austin](http://s8.favim.com/orig/72/austin-hot-austin-butler-black-and-white-Favim.com-724083.jpg) in his home, giving him a long hug, not caring about the way Harry was looking at them as if he was planing Austin dead.

 

A few days later after Louis, Austin and Harry were spending the day out, swimming and tanning, when Austin got a call around 18 p.m. and had to go back to LA. 

 

Almost 3 hours later Louis was hugging him, still in his swimwear as Austin promised him he will visit again soon.

 

He was about to pull away from the embrace when he felt a pair of lips over his. Austin was kissing him. 

 

But for some reason it didn't feel right, so he pulled away, blushing as Austin smiled kissing his cheek then left yelling a "See you soon, Lou!" as Louis nodded in response going upstairs to his room.

 

Harry on the other way was furious. His eyes no longer green, they were red, his muscles were tense and he was so angry so fucking angry. His wings were tearing their way out of his back. He needs to leave before he does something he will regret. Before Louis sees him. So he ran up stairs to his room, changing his clothes and was about to fly out of his balcony when he heard the sweet voice of the boy he loves.

 

"W-who are you?Or... W-what are you?" Louis asked scared as he saw the same creature that saved him. The same huge, black wings.

 

 

"Please don't go..." Louis begged when he saw that the creature was about to fly away, but stoped.

 

Louis took a few steps closer to the creature, he put an unsure hand on his left wings, looking in awe at them. They were so soft even though they looked so scary. Louis moved his hand down the wing, making the owner of the wings shiver.

 

"Please, let me see your face..." Louis pleaded, not expecting to actually see the guy turning around.

 

 

"H-harry...?" Louis gasped, feeling like he can't breathe anymore as he looked into Harry's red eyes, he looks different, paler, his hair is darker and his lips are red and he has... He has fangs!

 

Louis feels dizzy as he looks at Harry. He feels so familiar with all the features. He was about to say something when he felt like his legs gave up on him and his mind went black... 

 

 

He felt like falling...

 

"Louis!" Harry caught Louis before he could hit the floor, he lifted him up in his strong arms and carried him to his room.

 

He carefully put the poor boy down, on the fluffy bed, getting his heels off.

 

He sat down next to Louis kissing the boy's cheek as Louis cuddled closer to him.

 

If only Louis would remember him... He needs to tell Louis everything, he needs to help Louis remember him, but he's not going to use his powers on him without his permission, he promised Louis he never would.

 

He used his powers to wake Louis up "Lou, wake up baby, my darling..." Harry kissed Louis' lips as the boy slowly opened his eyes "Harry... My Haz, what happened... Where are we? Why aren't we home?"  Louis asked cuddling closer to Harry.

 

Harry's eyes went wide " You remember? You remember me, baby? Our home?" Harry said as tears filled his eyes.

 

"Of course I remember you dork, your my mate, why would I not remember you? And home? But I don't remember how did I get here? Why are we here? And why are you dressed like this? You don't even wear pants around house, what happened? And where are your wings...?" Louis asked trying to take Harry's clothes off, searching for his wings.

 

"Lou, what's the last thing you remember?" Harry asked.

 

"What are you on Haz? I remember us making love after we put Eddy to sleep. I remember riding you in our bed, your wings around us, then cuddling after we both were done... Damn it feels like ages ago... Also where is our baby? Is he still asleep?" Louis asked for his baby.

 

"Lou... We're in 2015..." Harry said trying to comfort Louis.

 

"Umm no? I'm pretty sure it's February 2nd, 2011, remember? Yesterday was your birthday? I mean I know it's silly since you don't age, but still Haz, you couldn't have forgot your birthday...Or your birthday present " Louis said with a wink then kissed Harry's lips, thinking Harry was joking.

 

"Lou, I'm not joking, it's really 2015, there was a war between our kingdom and some crazy pack... We won, of course, but one of them abducted you, love, using his powers to trick me... I'm so fucking sorry my love, I'm sorry for being stupid, I let you alone and they took you... I've searched for you for years my love, but I finally found you...Louis, but we can't go home, no till we find the guy who took you..." Harry explained, pulling a sobbing Louis in his lap.

 

"But, but no it can't be true! You're joking Haz! You have to be! It couldn't have happened! Please stop, I wanna go home and I want Edward! Give me my baby.... Please..." Louis cried, getting up from Harry's lap and looking around the room searching for answers.

 

"Oh my God!" Louis ran to the bathroom, throwing up everything he ate.

 

 

"Lou, are you ok?! What's wrong baby?" Harry helped Louis, flushing the toilet after Louis was done, helping him wash his teeth then carried him to the bed.

 

 

"Fuck Haz, my head is killing me!" Louis whined, cuddling closer to Harry.

 

 

"Want me to help you with that?" [Harry asked, putting one hand on Louis head, caressing his soft hair](http://41.media.tumblr.com/15531084ca844b326b2b811d4fb4a157/tumblr_nfq0cqxHxu1s39e1mo2_250.png).

 

"Yesss, pleasee..." Louis mumbled kissing Harry's naked chest, smiling when he felt the pain leaving him.

 

"Haz, what happened? Why do I have those memories? Is that a joke?" Louis asked showing his mate throught their bond.

 

"Look baby, that's what happened..." Harry showed him his memories, _the fight, how much he searched for him, how much it changed him not having his mate with him anymore, how cruel he acted towards their people, how he cried every night missing his mate, thinking that he's dead and Edward. He saw their beautiful son growing up, asking for his mommy and crying for his mommy as Harry hugged him, promissing him that he's gonna find mommy and gonna take him home so they will be a happy family again. He saw his baby flying for the first time with his cute black wings, so alike his father's. They looked so beautiful flying,[his two Harrys](http://40.media.tumblr.com/51da653aeee597c03914dc3249efb449/tumblr_nhlzxhILzx1s39e1mo3_r1_250.png)._

 

 

"My baby..." Louis cried, he missed him so much. 

 

 

_He continued looking and saw how happy Harry was when he found him, then sad again because Louis did not remember him. How he saved him from those guys, how they kissed in the middle of the air. How he met Harry at the competition, then winning. He saw them making love on the beach in Hawaii, running around the beach,[splashing water](http://36.media.tumblr.com/74bd7404767c64cee9a3f316eb8fdb25/tumblr_nbdo9tvJMg1s39e1mo1_500.png), then Harry rejecting him when they got here. The hurt. Everything._

 

"Lou, baby are you OK?! Lou?" Harry asked worried when Louis didn't respond, he just cried.

 

"I....I'm Ok... Just... Too much..." Louis said between sobs.

 

 

"I know baby, I know, but everything's gonna be ok now, yes? We're finally together, my darling mate, we're gonna find who did it to you and we're gonna kill them, then we'll go home to our baby, yes? My baby and I, the two of us, together, we're gonna do an awesome team, just like old times... " Harry said expanding his wings from his back and putting them around Louis.

 

 

"The three of us..." Louis mumbled, hugging Harry's torso, silently crying.

 

 

"Well yes, three with Edward..." Harry agreed kissing Louis's forehead.

 

 

 

 

"No, Harry, I mean without counting Eddy... I think I'm...I think I'm pregnant Haz..." Louis confessed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Did you like it? By the way sorry for not updating sooner but I was going to update last saturday, but there was a storm here and my wi-fi didn't work till now :((( Which is awful :'( 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway Austin is AUSTIN BUTLER :D (I couldn't help myself, sorry) 
> 
>  
> 
> So if you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to ask me!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> By the way the next chapter will probably be the last chapter of this story :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ok bye!


End file.
